Industrialized vehicles, such as fork lift trucks operated by a standing operator, often include a multi-function control device that enables operation of a vehicle traction control, auxiliary functions, horn and other vehicle operations. Many fork lift trucks are operated by an operator facing the front of the vehicle or turned 180 degrees to face the rear of the vehicle. In such vehicles, the multi-function control device is typically provided at the front of the vehicle so that an operator may grasp the control device while facing in a forward direction. Ease of operation in a forward stance is provided with a single grip handle assembly.
While traveling in a reverse direction, the operator may be inclined to be repositioned in a rearward operator stance opposite the forward direction. However, the control devices are optimized for operation in only one of the operator orientations, not both, and more specifically are ergonomically designed to be operated exclusively by a right or left hand. Furthermore, it is difficult to locate a control device that can be comfortably operated from both the forward and rearward operator stances.
A steering control device may also be provided on the vehicle. The same steering control device is used to steer the vehicle regardless of the orientation of the operator. The steering control device does not provide the same intuitive steering for an operator oriented in a rearward stance with the vehicle traveling in reverse, as compared to operation of the vehicle from the forward stance in the forward direction of travel.
Vehicle operating systems including control devices at both the front and rear of the vehicle provide an ease of operation, however the separate control assemblies add possibility of conflicting control device commands.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.